unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth of the Ship with Royalty that Sank
|details = Do you know about the case where a ship with royalty on board sank? Although the father of a girl named Jose had taken responsibility for it, we've received a letter request from someone claiming to be his pupil. They're unable to accept it and wish for an investigation on the cause of the sinking. If you're interested in helping, please head to the Tavern and gather information there. |step1 = /Drunkard/Lisbon/Lush in Tavern/ Huh... What do you want from a drunkard? Hehe, here, have a drink. Those who aren't drunk are boring... ... What? You want to investigate regarding that event? |step2 = /Mysterious Client/Lisbon/Lush/ What is the meaning of this? It is true that at the time, the royal family was angry and demanded for someone to take responsibility for this. There wasn't enough time for a proper investigation. But even so, to put in an investigation request now? That person is already no longer here... Just who would...? Are they not afraid of royalty...? |step3 = /Once Again/Lisbon/Lush/ I suppose it's fine... Although I don't have any ideas who the client might be, since you're willing to investigate the case, I can help you do so to your heart's content. It might be a good idea to talk with the Shipwright in this city as they were the one that helped out that person at the time. They would most likely be able to tell you about the situation at the time. |step4 = /Strict and Serious/Lisbon/Shipwright at Shipyard/ Was there anything strange during the construction of that ship? ... Speaking of which, there was something that I found a little strange. Normally, when building ships, that person would be strict and serious, but at the same time looked like he was having fun. But, during the construction of that ship, he was just strict and serious, and nothing else... |step5 = /Looking Nervous/Lisbon/Shipwright/ As building a ship for royalty is a big deal, perhaps even he got nervous. He said so himself. The night before the event, he apparently woke up late in the middle of the night to do a final check of the ship... Hmm? How do I know? Well, I was nervous myself and went to take a look, and coincidentally saw him. |step6 = /Late Night Repairs/Lisbon/Shipwright/ I asked if I could help, but he scolded me back saying 'What would we do if you get nervous, do something strange and break it!' Haha... Even though he got nervous and woke up late at night too, how strange. Hmm...? Is something wrong, Boss? |step7 = /Something Smells Fishy/Lisbon/Shipyard Master/ No matter how nervous you get, would a skillful shipwright work on their precious ship in the middle of the night? There's not enough light; it'll be easy to make mistakes regardless of who it is. Something smells fishy... |step8 = /Luggage Storage Place/Lisbon/Shipyard Master/ Hey, you! There is a luggage storage room at the Harbour where that person left something important for safekeeping. Although it might be uncomfortable to dig through the belongings of the deceased, do you mind taking a look at it? |stepfinal = Luggage Investigation/Lisbon/near Port Official/ The night before the event, it seems that Jose's father had behaved suspiciously. Let's go investigate his belongings to see if there are any clues. |discoXP = 113 |cardXP = 56 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Jose's Past/Portuguese/1 |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Lisbon |seaarea = Lisbon, Open Sea }}